callofdutyfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
SWC-14 惩戒号
The UNSA SWC-141 Retribution was an Admiral Class Space Warfare Carrier utilized by the United Nations Space Alliance in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. While the Retribution was present at the Fleet Week Parade at Geneva, it was not supplied prior to the SDF attack. Thus, while it survived the attack, it was not ready for deployment in war. Lieutenant Nick Reyes was promoted to Commanding Officer and made acting captain by Admiral Raines after the death of Captain Alder after giving the order for the Retribution to ram the SDF Olympus Mons. Of the 767 officers and crew attacking the SDF Shipyard, only four survived: Nora Salter, Erwin Kloos, Evelyn "Boats" Sotomura and Sean Brooks Overview The Retribution was modular in design, where parts could be changed out depending on the situation, allowing its commander to plan for any number of contingencies. The crew on board was of mixed nationalities including American, British, Lebanese, Irish, Canadian, and Australian and other unlisted SATO member states. Its crew numbered in the thousands, ranging from engineers to soldiers. It's also the biggest ship in the SATO fleet, only rivaled by the SetDef's Olympus Mons. Specifications * 长度: 637米 * 高度: 75米 * Top jet speed: 125,000 km/4 times faster than light travel * 载员: 767 surviving sailors, soldiers, marines and airmen before the Mars Shipyard attack * Max Occupancy: ** 20架胡狼 ** 2 Raven Dropships * Armament: ** 8x Retractable High-Velocity Point Defence Guns ** 6x Retractable Missile Pods 已知船员 *约翰·阿尔德舰长 (K.I.A.) - Former captain *尼克·雷耶斯中校 (K.I.A.) - 代理舰长 *Lieutenant Commander Audrey MaCallum (K.I.A.) - Chief Engineer *Lieutenant Commander Nora Salter - Executive Officer *Lieutenant Commander Tori Holder (K.I.A.) - Communications Officer *Lieutenant Victor Diallo (K.I.A.) - Navigator *Lieutenant Laura Gibson (K.I.A.) - Flight Deck Officer *Lieutenant Junior Grade Ebele Yedite (K.I.A.) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Lee Boggs (K.I.A.) - Pilot *Chief Warrant Officer Maynard Griffin (K.I.A.) - Arms Expert *Chief Petty Officer Evelynn Sotomura - Boatswain *Chief Petty Officer Tori Holder (K.I.A.) - Communications Officer *Petty Officer First Class E3N (Destroyed) - Special Warfare Operator *Petty Officer Second Class Erwin Kloos - Aircraft Handler *Petty Officer Third Class Goodwin (K.I.A.) *Staff Sergeant Usef Omar (K.I.A.) - Royal Marine Commando (UK) *Sergeant Sean Brooks - Irish Army Ranger Wing *Private First Class Todd Kashima (K.I.A.) - JTF-2 (Canada) *Private Nunez (K.I.A.) *Seaman Baker (K.I.A.) *Carl Hamilton (K.I.A.) - Engineer *Michael Fillion (K.I.A.) - Chaplain *Brozek (K.I.A.) *Sahora (K.I.A.) Gameplay In the campaign of Infinite Warfare, the Retribution serves also as the main hub between missions. Players can choose between campaign missions and side missions throughout the Solar System. The players can also interact with the ship (it can be in various states of repair) and the crew. Controlling Nick Reyes, the player can visit the firing range (where loadouts can be pre-selected), watch news reports concerning the war effort, track the progress of the SDF fleet, view computer logs and the SDF most wanted board in his operations office, and plan missions on the bridge. 画廊 Retribution_ShipAssault_IW.jpg Retribution_Bridge_IW.jpg|Retribution's bridge. OlympusMons_Retribution_Comparison_IW.jpg|Comparison between the Retribution and the Olympus Mons. 概念图 机库 Retribution_ConceptArt_IW.png Retribution_Hangar1_ConceptArt_IW.png Retribution_Hangar2_ConceptArt_IW.png Retribution_Hangar3_ConceptArt_IW.png Landing pad concept IW.jpg Moon buggy concept IW.jpg Tug vehicle concept 1 IW.jpg Exterior Retribution concept 1 IW.jpg Retribution concept 2 IW.jpg Retribution concept 3 IW.jpg Retribution concept 4 IW.jpg Retribution concept 5 IW.jpg Retribution concept 6 IW.jpg Retribution concept 7 IW.jpg Retribution concept 8 IW.jpg Retribution concept 9 IW.jpg Retribution concept 10 IW.jpg Retribution concept 11 IW.jpg Retribution concept 12 IW.jpg Retribution concept 13 IW.jpg Retribution concept 14 IW.jpg Retribution concept 15 IW.jpg Retribution concept 16 IW.jpg Retribution concept 17 IW.jpg Retribution concept 18 IW.jpg Retribution concept 19 IW.jpg Retribution concept 20 IW.jpg UNSA Retributions cannons.PNG|UNSA Retribution's retractable ballistic emplacements UNSA Retributions missiles.PNG|UNSA Retribution's Port-side Missile Pods Interior Trash can concept IW.jpg Toolbox concept IW.jpg Ammo crate concept IW.jpg Coffee machine concept IW.jpg Holotable concept IW.jpg Water dispenser concept 2 IW.jpg Water dispenser concept 1 IW.jpg VR pistol concept IW.jpg X-Eon concept IW.jpg 冷知识 *惩戒号的全称——SWC-141,指的是 现代战争系列中的141特遣队。